masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dail'Kanaar
Origin Dail was born on 2165 CE from a human mother and lived half his childhood with his mother and father. His real name is Dail Demrega. Born through Genacothinsis. With his father wanting a better life for his son and wife, they lived on a commercial freighter that was unregistered for trading purposes but were still able to buy supplies. Dail loved his life for the past 7 years until a batarian slaver ship spotted them and captured there ship. Zel tried what he could to fend off the slavers that boarded his ship and was killed. His human mother evacuated him in a escape pod leaving herself behind. Unknown to Dail when he was seven, his mother was spared for a ransom from the alliance officials. At the beggining of Dail's home being destroyed, another quarian on his pilgrimage spotted the exploding ship and investigated. Finding the escape pod with Dail inside it, The quarian that found him was Nel'Redias. Nel never knew the responsibility of raising a child especially a quarian born outside the migrant fleet. History When Dail was old enough to go on his pilgrimage he wanted to find his mother. His new homeship the Cenus spotted an anomaly on the passing planet below and Dail was instructed to investigate the anomaly. When he discovered it, it was his homeship that was taken over from batarian slavers 11 years ago. He found its central core proccesor and downloaded it to his omni-tool. The core had been dormant and designed an AI within itself. With the retreived AI from the core, Dail questioned if the AI had known what happened to his parents. The AI replied only his mother surviving and his father killed. Her current location was the Citadel. With the AI's help finding an abandoned alliance base, Dail discovered a Prototype Commercial Freighter. He found his gift to his people but needed to find his mother. Just when he found where his mother lived, he was ordered by the traffic controller to turn back but another controller gave him authorization to dock. When he left the ship he was given an escort to his mother. Dail suspected something, how could a turian know who he was. When the turian and Dail entered, His mother cried and greeted him with a hug. After 11 years of thinking his mother was dead, he finally found her. Vayla also explained her marriage to another person who did understand, Sal Polaris. Destination 2 During the events of the geth corruption epidemic, Dail was stationed deep into the terminus systems to oversee the construction of the base the marines had built. When Corrupted Geth came to the base, Dail ordered the geth dead. It was then Sal Polaris had come to seek assistance on dealing with the matter. Dail first refused since he was needed at the base. When geth corruption came again, he changed his mind and went with them. Before leaving, he left his successor to oversee everything while he was gone. After the epidemic was dealt with, he was taken back to the base. Battle of the Citadel When Dail and his mother explained if he was going to stay or return to the Migrant fleet, His mother pleaded he stay. Dail was stuck to either stay or go back. When he finally decided an explosion went off. Which a public shuttle had crashed on Sal's doorstep. Dail went to go see if Sal was ok and he came out with him yawning. Dail figured out Sal was not paranoid about the Citadel being attacked. After the attack Dail was accused of breaking and entering and then murder. His convictions were overturned after the attack. Combat Dail later joined the Marine corps after the geth attack. His squad specialty is heavy weapons. He would rather use a standard rifle. Since then Dail had seen combat from the geth attack and in the marine corps and sooner escalated through the ranks and reached colonel by the age of 19. Marine Base Station When Admiral Koris received word that marine scouts found a worthy planet of building a new home, he let his best man for the job. Colonel Redias was ready to do as Koris commanded. He stationed him with Hirena'Borei, his step-son Perin'Tagon, and 12 new recruits there. In less than 8 months, they had built a base with an underground mining dig. They found resources for the fleet to live on. Many marines were stationed there after the place was built. Though expanding was pretty difficult. The planets wildlife was extreme. Redias acted by building towers around the base. Snipers would be placed on the towers to watch there patrols that scout outside the base's perimeter range. Koris was very pleased with Dail's progress. Personality Dail is very charismatic, social, and open toward his troops when on the field. When it comes to non-marines, he is social, kind, and quiet. Dail always brings inspiration to new recruits. He makes them feel important and to fight for their loved ones. Dail mostly believes the marines should trust in eachother to succeed rather than be competitors. Relationship with Sero'Zoyu After Dail's first mission as a marine, he gained the attention of his squad leader by saving her life and regaining the reputation of the Galyana. She later fell in love with him. By visiting his room when he was sleeping, she later admitted her love to him and decided to let him keep the ship he found on his pilgrimage as a gift but they would be able to use it even without his permission. Unknown to Sero, Dail wanted to be only friends. He thought telling her immediatly would emotionly scar her. In 2186, they married and conceived a child a month later. The child was born in 2187. Trivia *''The name "Dail" is the name of the'' Dail Eireann. The Irish house of representatives. Category:Characters Category:Quarians Category:Dantanius Category:Destination Category:Male